


El Rey del Valg y Su Reina de las Brujas

by Terra_Banks



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Banks/pseuds/Terra_Banks
Summary: Cuando el Rey del Valg ganó las llaves que aseguran su victoria, su primero acto fue recuperar su favorito premio: el Reina de las Brujas. Lo que Erawan no sabe: conquistar Manon es mas dificil que conquistar todo el mundo.
Relationships: Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard, Manon Blackbeak/Erawan
Kudos: 1





	El Rey del Valg y Su Reina de las Brujas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Valg King and His Witch Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034854) by [Terra_Banks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Banks/pseuds/Terra_Banks). 



> Hola! Español no es mi primer idioma pero una lector pidió por una traducción para sus amigos. Lo siento por mis muchos errores futuros.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erawan presenta a Manon una oferta que no puede declinar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde la escena en KoA (el séptima novela) cuando descubrimos que Erawan deseo Manon, quiero leer mas de esto. Pienso él es un hombre de ambos crueldad y clemencia y ella encontraría para cambiar la derrota en algo más.

Fue un espectáculo más magnífica que Manon había visto en su vida. Miles de Crochans y cientos de rebelde Ironteeth del Ferrian Gap juntos hacen la mayor legión aérea de todos los tiempos y la primera alianza entre las dos razas de brujas en un milenio.  
  
Manon estaba orgullosa y deseaba que su familia pudiera ver que sus sueños de un pueblo unido se habían cumplido. Una parte de ella pensó que fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Se estaban preparando para el vuelo final desde su campamento improvisado a Orynth. Entonces, la peor pesadilla de Manon se manifestó como una realidad inevitable. Apareció un círculo oscuro en el suelo y Erawan apareció con Dorian que llevaba un collar de Wrydstone.

Inmediatamente, Los Trece formaron una defensa alrededor de su Reina. Manon podía sentir las tres WrydKeys dentro de Dorian. Ella miró sus ojos oscurecidos con la esperanza de que pudiera existir algo de él como la última vez, pero sin efecto aparente.

Manon redujo la tensión de la situación para evitar una masacre rápida y brutal. "¡Alto! No te enfrentes." Ella ordenó con la voz de su reina que resonó en el claro en un tono autoritario. Todas las fuerzas reunidas obedecieron y empezó un silencio antinatural en el campamento.

Los Trece la miraron como si ella era loca. Ella sacudió su cabeza. _Ya no podemos ganar esta batalla nunca más_. El miedo en sus caras, un espectáculo que no había visto desde el ataque del Príncipe Valg, fortaleció su determinación de salvar sus brujas del Rey del Valg incluso si eso significa su muerte o rendición de Manon.

"Su Majestad." Erawan se burló con una inclinación de cabeza, sus ojos mirando la corona de estrellas en su cabeza. Tragando, ella caminó enfrente de los Trece para enfrentarlo a solas. Era cinco pies entre ellos y miles de ojos sobre ellos.

"Su Majestad." Manon se obligó a imitar su saludo y reunió su bravata para poder hablar sin que le temblara la voz, aunque no podía ocultar el miedo por completo. "¿A qué debemos el honor de tu presencia?"

Él se rió entre dientes de su intento de mantener la compostura. "Como puede ver, tengo las tres WrydKeys. Este mundo es mío para tomar y la resistencia es fútil. He venido para ofrecerte la salvación. "

Él sonríe hermosamente con un toque de crueldad y se acerca a ella con una gracia de otro mundo. Ella se necesita toda su fuerza de voluntad para no retirarse de este depredador que busca su presa. "Olvídate de estas tonterías y vuelve a tu legítimo lugar a mi lado". Él detuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que ella sintiera su respiración en su cara. "Como mi Reina". 

Los ojos de Manon se agrandaron. Nunca había mostrado interés en ella. Ella siempre supo cuando los hombres la deseaban, sería claro en sus ojos, pero con él solo había sentido su poder y ninguna emoción en absoluto. Sin embargo, la forma en que la miraba ahora no dejaba ilusiones con respecto a sus intenciones. Tembló un poco ante el recuerdo del cuerpo de Kaltain y la descripción de Elide de las criaturas que habían sido criadas usando los Yellowlegs. En todo caso, su sonrisa de satisfacción se amplió ante su temblor y ella apretó los puños para quedarse quieta.

"¿No tienes otra alianza de brujas?" Manon desairó, una referencia a su abuela.

"No son más que vasallos. Sin embargo, si yo fuera el Rey de las Brujas, se convertirían en mi pueblo". El dorso de su mano rozó la mejilla de Manon, provocando varios gruñidos detrás de ella. "Y yo protejo lo que es mío".

No, Erawan abusaría de lo que es suyo. Ella había visto suficiente evidencia de eso. La oferta sobre la mesa era que se lo haría a ella sola en lugar de a sus brujas.

Aelin había hecho esto. Se rindió a Maeve sabiendo que sufriría de las peores formas durante mucho tiempo. Lo hizo por una sola persona, su amiga en común, Elide. ¿No podría hacerlo por todas las brujas reunidas ante ella y por las que no? La Diosa de las Tres Caras solo sabe de lo que Erawan era capaz. Morath tenía destinos mucho peores que la muerte y Dorian le había dicho que con las llaves, Erawan no necesitaría los anillos y collares nunca más. Sus demonios podían infiltrarse en cualquiera, incluso brujas, y él convocó a sus hermanos.

Si ella hacía la Rendición y explotó, no estaba segura de si sería suficiente para matarlo, pero ciertamente mataría a todos los que le importaban a Manon.

¿Realmente había llegado a esto? ¿Era su mejor opción la supuesta clemencia de una criatura cruel que seguramente rompería su palabra? No, tenía que encontrar una manera de escapar de su control, pero seguiría el juego hasta que se le ocurriera un plan mejor.

"Nunca ha habido un Rey de Brujas". Glennis declaró con firmeza, interrumpiendo al Rey Oscuro. Ella no permitiría al lastimar a su nieta grande.

Erawa estaba considerando matar a la vieja bruja por su audacia. Sabía que él estaba haciendo una pausa para darle a Manon la oportunidad de salvar a su último pariente directo vivo al aceptar su oferta.

En ese momento, Manon solo sabía una cosa con certeza: no había nada en este mundo que fuera peor que él. Su codicia y crueldad eran incomparables y ella no le desearía ni a sus peores enemigos, y mucho menos a sus hermanas.

"Hay una primera vez para todo". Manon se obligó a encontrar la mirada de Erawan y habló con tanta calma como pudo.

Ella volvió a mirar a los Trece, a los ojos que le imploraron que no hiciera esto, mientras pronunciaba las Palabras de Condenación. "Vale. Acepto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es mi primera obra en AO3. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que tu disfrutas!


End file.
